


[菲力希尔]Tell me your name

by lanlll030



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background dimitri/claude, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030
Summary: 菲力克斯想不通，在深夜甘愿做几千人的性幻想的人明明是希尔凡，为什么像做贼一样的人反而变成自己？
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	[菲力希尔]Tell me your name

**Author's Note:**

> · 没有详设的现pa，他们大概是在上军校（？）
> 
> · 色情主播希尔凡，发现了这个秘密的菲力克斯
> 
> · 菲力希尔，还有作为背景板的帝弥/库罗德
> 
> · 帝弥以一种奇妙的方式被扯进来了，但真的不关他的事
> 
> · 有一些中文语境下可能会看得很尴尬的淫语，对不起
> 
> · 被雷到了请不要骂我，谢谢……

菲力克斯总有一天要杀了库罗德，不，他现在就要杀了他。

这不仅是因为这位来自异国的黑皮小子总是在帝弥托利面前晃来晃去、用翘起的尾音不断地唤着王子殿下，还因为他竟敢让菲力克斯在借用他电脑查资料时看到那些弹窗出来的黑色背景网页。

“你他妈在搞什么？！”菲力克斯惊得一下子跳起来，库罗德还打着哈欠端着杯菊花茶走过来，目睹那些还在不断弹出来的露骨画面，他的神情仍然淡然若素。

“哦，忘了告诉你了。我的电脑前几天因为一些原因感染了病毒，弹窗到现在还没停下来。别紧张，你把那些关掉还是可以正常用浏览器的。”

“因为‘一些’原因？”菲力克斯剑一般的眼神直直刺向库罗德，他不相信库罗德是帝弥托利那种会握碎鼠标的电脑白痴，他会不慎让自己的电脑感染病毒只有可能是他又在密谋什么法律界线以外的操作，但是库罗德只是笑，菲力克斯就嘟囔着自己回答道，“……算了，我也不想知道。”

“放轻松，大家都是成年人了，浏览分级网站也不违法。送到你眼前还省得你自己去找了不是？”库罗德向他挤挤眼睛，那些网站在他们说话的档口还在不停蹦出新的，“真的，前几天我就在上面发现了个不错的片子，主演还是金fa……”

“我说了，我 不 想 知 道。”菲力克斯粗鲁地打断了对方，他骂骂咧咧着甩过鼠标，用平生最快的速度迅速摁下右上角的叉，弹窗一个接一个地被删去，那些令菲力克斯作呕的肉色也渐渐从他的视野中消失，直到一小块漂亮的红色闪现在某个网页的右下角。

菲力克斯的手忽然一停。

“怎么了？”库罗德探头过来，“看到你感兴趣的了？”

菲力克斯含糊地骂了句滚去死之类的话，他飞快地把那个网页关掉了。同时在心里发誓，以后绝对不会来借库罗德的东西了。

菲力克斯大部分时间都会感激他们有一个优秀的老师，可以陪他进行永无止境的击剑训练，还善于将他自己也不知道的才能挖掘出来。但只有现在，只有现在菲力克斯在心里微微痛恨起来那位老师对自己的教导。

一切文字的排列组合都是有规律的，菲力克斯。那位老师曾经在理学的课程上对菲力克斯这么说过，就像剑术的出招有迹可循，只要按照剑术的方式去记忆这些文字和公式，你就会发现你有这方面的天赋。

正如贝雷特所说的一样，菲力克斯有天赋，如今的他已经可以轻易地理解文字与公式的排列，就像看过一遍的剑招动作他就不会忘，他也能大概描绘出只是匆匆一瞥的文字串形状。

就例如——那天他在库罗德电脑上匆匆看过的某个弹窗的网址。

一定只是自己看错了，菲力克斯在这几天间一直企图这么催眠自己，但是那在他视野里一掠而过的红发却一直固执地盘旋在自己的脑中，哪怕是他在训练时也挥散不去。而这终于让菲力克斯忍无可忍，他不能让任何事情妨碍到他的训练，哪怕那只是个可疑的黄色网站。且既然他还能大概记得那个网址，似乎没有什么会阻挡他再一次在某个深夜里——好好地用自己的电脑——进行求证。

出现在菲力克斯的屏幕上的并不是和他之前想的那种集聚了一些片子的网站，而是另一种类型——一个视频直播网站。这让菲力克斯微微睁大了眼睛，起先他只是在想一个有点糟糕的可能，例如他心里的那个可疑人选可能是在日常的素行不良里被留下了什么把柄之类，但直播——这其中的性质发生了改变。菲力克斯不敢去多想，他决定先像他的剑风一样、毫无迷惘地、勇往直前地、——冲去搜索框里直接输入关键词。

虽说如此，他还是在键入“红发”时心虚地瞥了一眼右上角的浏览器标示，确信自己开的是无痕浏览。

一些花里胡哨的照片随着搜索蹦出来，不过都是些搔首弄姿的人，菲力克斯匆匆扫过一眼，都没有看到那天闪现在他眼角余光里的身影。

想来是自己看错了，在菲力克斯即将得出这个他无比希望的结论之前，搜索的网页忽然自动一刷新，又有一位红发男孩开启了他的房间。

而在那身影映入菲力克斯眼中的一刻，身为一个职业击剑手的他，有那么一刻停下了他一直引以为傲的沉稳的呼吸。

“晚上好，哇，已经有这么多人了吗？”

这个声音，即便隔着一层口罩和网络与硬件的折射，也。

“口罩？啊，这个不会脱的，因为一些个人原因。这位是新来的吧？”

那双眼睛，哪怕是在缩小的窗口里，那个微微下垂的弯弧度。

“其实昨天我刚刚通过了一场骑马考试，哎，到现在腿间还有点疼呢。”

当然了，就是昨天，他还亲眼看着老师在那人的测验评定上打下了及格的评价。

菲力克斯差点忘记重新开始呼吸，那个名字滚到他的舌尖，他几乎想要叫出来。

**——希尔凡。**

那个和他从小就认识的男孩，那个一直以半个兄长自居在他身边照顾着他的青年，就在屏幕的那一边，在镜头前，向上百个抱持着肮脏欲望前来的陌生人露出笑弯了的眼睛。

尽管他戴着口罩、只穿着件简单的黑衬衫，菲力克斯还是在一瞬间认出了对方，当然了，他们从小一起长大，菲力克斯连他身上哪里有颗痣都知道。

“好的，今天你们想要我做什么呢？老规矩，先从脱下我的衣服开始吧。”

慢着，什么？不，不，他知道希尔凡裸体上的痣长在哪，不代表他想现在就求证——不。

菲力克斯绝望的双眸里清晰地映出了屏幕中一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣的希尔凡的身影，就连手臂内侧某颗黑痣都映得清清楚楚。

这绝对不是他想看到的，他只是想来确认令他的训练都受到干扰的猜测只是一个他眼花了的错误。绝不代表他真的想看到他的竹马，他昨天还和其一起吃饭的人，就这样在镜头面前随着观众们不断打入的打赏费一件件脱去自己的衣服。

希尔凡的肉体很完美，尽管他常常翘掉训练，他也绝对比外头那些肤浅地吃着蛋白质餐妄想着的家伙们有具健康的身体，他饮食习惯良好，总把自己收拾得很干净，注重仪容，每天早上都会花些时间梳理他翘起的发丝，将其安置在一个足够诱人又慵懒的角度。他会骑马，还能与帝弥托利比肩，结实的大腿上是只有久经锻炼后才能有的漂亮肌肉线。毫不意外，在镜头那边脱得只剩下一条内裤的希尔凡惹来了聊天室里刷屏的下流话语，一些哪怕菲力克斯嘴巴再臭也绝不会用去招呼其它人的粗俗侮辱。

“想再看下去吗？”

希尔凡说，尽管口罩遮住了他的嘴，菲力克斯还是该死地能瞬间从他眼睛弯起的弧度里想象出他勾起的嘴角。

“告诉我，你们想看谁？”

希尔凡的大拇指拉开了一点他的短裤边缘，现在那块漂亮的腹肌上除了性感的人鱼线外还多了几撮能够瞥见的红色耻毛，聊天室的窗口里疯狂闪过一条条讯息，让菲力克斯几乎难以捕捉到精确的每一条。

_你，我们只想看你。_

_快点，除了你以外那里还有别人吗？_

_下流的东西，除了让我们观赏，你什么都不是。_

_是的，只是你，就是你，我想看的只有你，●●——_

刷屏过去的信息里都在呼唤着印在这个房间页面上方的名字，一个菲力克斯之前从未有过印象的名字，也不记得希尔凡曾和其有过什么关联，那就像是个在搜索框里输入男性常见名时会出现在清单里的某个随机数，希尔凡根本不在意这个名字的含义，也许他根本就不在意别人叫他什么。

但他确实地在满屏对于自己的热情呼唤中笑了，他发出了笑声，好像是得到了关注而满足的小孩。

“好了，我知道了，我知道了。”他说着，然后在镜头面前打开了双腿，膝窝正好架在椅子把手的两端，他向后仰去。

他开始隔着内裤缓慢抚摸起自己的阴茎，那双手骨节分明而修长，握住长枪时就像是个真正的骑士，然而现在却在主人细碎而沉重的呼吸中揉弄着内裤上的凸起，直到那个形状完全凸显出来，向着右边微微弯曲，就像希尔凡总是喜欢从右挥枪发起攻击一样。

菲力克斯咽了口口水，他该关了，他早该关了，像个正常人一样，在认出这个在陌生人面前展示自己裸体的下流货色就是他的竹马时就该尖叫着关闭，然后在第二天好好地叱问他这到底怎么回事。而不是还停留在这个画面，全身僵硬，视线里却仍然能看到希尔凡的自慰现场表演。

“……嗯……”他听到了希尔凡像是从唇间漏出的呻吟，还有紧随其后更多的浪荡话语，“……好舒服…啊…告诉我，接下来你们想要我怎么做？……”

_脱下你的内裤！_

_婊子不需要布料，脱了它！_

_让我们看看你淫荡的洞！_

气氛热烈起来，即便是打从娘胎里第一次来到这种网站的菲力克斯也明白这是要进入正戏的氛围，背景音乐躁动地响起来，老天，这不就是一星期前希尔凡和他分享的爵士专辑吗？他还能记得希尔凡分给他一个耳塞时温柔的笑容，而现在就在一样的音乐中，希尔凡的皮肤泛着一点红潮，他沉重的呼吸扑在收音良好的麦克边。菲力克斯眼睁睁看着他的手勾住了内裤的边缘，一点点往下拉，往下拉，先翘出来的是顶端已经泛着前液的龟头，然后是呈现着健康的红色的柱体，再然后——

菲力克斯看到的是自己呆得像个傻瓜一样的脸。

他大概用了三秒时间才反应过来那是映在黑色屏幕上的自己的倒映，而这恰好也是这个网站的加载时间。令人脸红耳赤的视频画面和粗俗不堪的聊天室被几条列在中间的输入框代替，框的上方是几行粗体的文字。

「该房间已进入18+阶段，请注册后再观看」

菲力克斯对着这行没有感情的字大眼瞪小眼，仿佛能即刻使出四连斩将它斩于马下。但菲力克斯清楚，这其实某种意义上救了他，因为就在方才，他绝对没有那个能力去主动关闭那个页面，也许他就会那样呆坐着，直到看到希尔凡将最隐秘的一切都暴露给镜头对面的自己看。

最终，菲力克斯只是关闭了那个网页，合上手提电脑，起身去冲了个冷水澡。

第二天的菲力克斯顶着重重的黑眼圈出现时，即便是始终做个沉默的站桩的杜笃都忍不住多看了他几眼，并在休息时塞给了他一把据说可以安眠的药草。

菲力克斯很感激伙伴们对他的关心，尽管他不是很擅长表达。但这不代表他可以容忍造成这一切的罪魁祸首竟然跑来无辜地坐在他旁边，体贴地问他：“菲力克斯，你怎么了？昨天晚上没睡好吗？”

是啊，多亏了你和你那操蛋的色情演出。

“离我远点。”菲力克斯只是从喉咙里滚出一句话。

“又来了——我只是在关心你啊，菲力克斯。”

真的吗？你不是在关心那些陌生人们对你的侮辱，在关心他们对着你的脸自慰的鸡巴？

“啊对了，不然待会晚上我请你吃顿饭？烤肉，你最喜欢的，听说那家餐馆有新菜单了。”

昨晚在关了网页后你又做了什么？在镜头面前晃自己的屁股吗？他们喊着的所谓淫荡的洞，你展现给他们看了吗？

“菲力克斯？喂——菲力克斯？”

你还做了什么？你是一个人干的那些肮脏事，还是在之后的‘表演’中会有不认识的男人的鸡巴出镜？你会让他操你吗？还是拿着无机质的性玩具，在那些粗俗的男人眼前操自己？

“你还好吗，菲力克斯？”

一只手搭在了菲力克斯的肩上，他几乎是在瞬间就辨认出了那就是昨晚上希尔凡用来挑开自己内裤的手，下意识地、菲力克斯用他全身最大的力气甩开了希尔凡搭过来的手，甚至狠狠打了它一下。清脆的拍打声在整个室内响起，其它人纷纷侧目过来，英谷莉特更是做好了若这两个问题儿童再次惹起事来她这次一定要把他俩都揪到马厩扫马一星期的架势。

但是希尔凡没有生气，他只是呆住了。捂着发红的手，他颇有点无助地看着菲力克斯，就像每次菲力克斯对他无故的斥责一样，希尔凡从不会还嘴，也不会反抗，他乖乖地噤声，像是已经习惯于做一个被施暴者，他从来都只是以安静的态度承受一场风暴。

但是菲力克斯不能是卷起这场风暴的人——他绝不能是，在知道了迈克朗曾经对希尔凡所做的事情之后，菲力克斯就已经暗暗对自己发过誓。尽管说不清这一次是谁的错，菲力克斯还是在反应过来后尴尬地别过头去，他不敢对上希尔凡畏缩的视线。

“……抱歉，我不是故意。我只是……有点烦躁。暂时不要来打扰我。”

“啊……没事，没有关系，你不需要为此道歉。”希尔凡很快笑起来，眼睛里重新恢复了褐色的光采，“每个月总是会有那么几天！对吧，我也会有低潮期！”

他好像在拿没品的黄色笑话缓解气氛，但菲力克斯没有再接话，于是希尔凡的声音也低了下来，他只是用那双眼睛静静地看向菲力克斯。

“无论如何，不管发生了什么……菲力克斯，只要记住我永远都站在你这边就好。”

他说完，没有再去尝试碰菲力克斯，只是朝他示意地点点头，便遵照菲力克斯的愿望从这里离开了。英谷莉特在远处解除了戒备，她只是暗暗朝菲利克斯比了一个警告的手势。

但这并不能缓解菲利克斯多少烦恼，多么讽刺，希尔凡要怎么才能在这个烦恼就是他的情况下站在自己这边呢？他是认真地想保持这种在深夜里的镜头前打开双腿的同时、还继续做朋友们信赖的好兄长的生活方式吗？

菲力克斯不明白，说到底，他从来也没有明白过希尔凡的真实想法。

但是，他还是有什么可以做的。就像希尔凡重视着自己，他也同样重视着希尔凡，他需要知道，需要研究清楚希尔凡这么做的原因，然后尽量在这件事发酵得更严重之前以不伤害他的前提劝诫他——

菲力克斯就是这样用诸多正当的理由为自己加冕，然后在当晚上，他便注册了那个网站的会员。

菲力克斯错了，他错得离谱。

他尽他所能地想象了全部他能想到的下流画面，并做好全部的心理准备在网站提示他关注的人开始推流时点开了那个窗口，他耐心地忍过前期令人难熬的挑逗与前戏（希尔凡怎么可以那么喋喋不休？）然后他终于看到了正题，看到希尔凡将摄像机挪到床头，并自己爬到床上翘起了屁股。

但是他绝没有准备好看到希尔凡用过分色情的方式蹭着一根粗大的假阳具，然后在面对镜头打开双腿将那性玩具顶端抵在洞口前，还带着笑声说：“告诉我，这是谁的阴茎？”

希尔凡一向很会取悦人，事实上菲力克斯也目睹了他用适当的言语挑起整个房间的气氛的全过程。他在任何领域都有着天赋，哪怕是在这种地方，菲力克斯能看到打赏的榜单一再刷过代表着真金白银的数字，还有直到目前都还在蹿升的观看人数。那些真的在靠这营当赚房租的人如果知道这位当前人气第一的红发男孩的真实身份后可能会气疯，希尔凡有一整个家族要继承，日常经过他手的军备资金就够整个网站的运营资本，然而他现在却跻身于这个狭小的房间里，食指与无名指微微掰开自己的洞，还在等待某位观众给他投来他本应不屑一顾的金额。

他在贬损自己。菲力克斯隐隐这么察觉到。这些透过狭小屏幕肮脏地凝视着他的人眼里，没有希尔凡，没有戈迪耶，没有任何一个被加诸在希尔凡身上的象征，他们只是垂涎着这具年轻性感的肉体，嘶吼着想将自己的精液涂在那头漂亮的红发上。但是这反而让希尔凡感到快乐，他仿佛是沉醉地扮演着一个没有名字的玩物，在这种自毁行为里缓慢地找到一些止痛药。

但是没有更多的时间留给菲力克斯去思考不健康的希尔凡了，有人给他打赏去一笔最高单位的礼物，镜头里的希尔凡也看到了那个，他的眼角里闪着兴奋的光，好像他已经忍不住要将那根阳具插入自己的身体了。

「爸爸来操你了，宝贝。」

那个砸下重金的ID在聊天室里发了言，希尔凡几乎是立刻就配合地叫了起来，阳具抵进他的洞口，菲力克斯可以清晰地听到他因为疼痛而倒吸的一口冷气。

“哈啊…是的……是爸爸、……啊啊……！”

菲力克斯在屏幕前目瞪口呆。他完全低估了这场只属于他的小小战斗的难度，这让他几乎要全面溃败。戈迪耶——如果戈迪耶先生知道了会什么表情？如果他看到他捧在手心里珍视着的继承人小儿子，只为了那种金额的钱就张开双腿、称呼对方为父亲以满足对方的变态幻想？

他快要看不下去了，希尔凡也不会知道自己秘密的淫态已经暴露给了他最亲近的竹马面前，现在他仍然沉醉于用自己的洞取悦着没有生命的假阳具，涂抹开的润滑油从他的穴口边缘溅了出来，他的阴茎也随着他腰部的动作一跳一跳，他放任着更多浪荡的话从自己口里蹦出来。

“啊、啊、爸爸的好大，哈嗯嗯……！操得我好舒服、嗯、嗯、爸爸把我的里面，填得好满，谢谢、嗯啊啊……谢谢爸爸……”

这一次菲力克斯也没能看完整个直播，他可耻地做了战场上的逃兵，匆匆关闭了网页便落荒而逃。那些郁积在他内心里焦躁、烦闷、乃至愤怒的情绪，足够他在冲完一个冷水澡后冲去训练场再练一晚上的剑才能勉强平息。

贝尔娜吉塔曾经把菲力克斯形容成一颗永远在发怒的香菇，虽然菲力克斯当时对于香菇为什么会发怒表达了疑惑，但某种程度上来说，贝尔娜吉塔看人的眼光意外地准：菲力克斯确实能将所有情绪都处理成愤怒。

他几乎忘记了最开始那些欲盖弥彰的目的，他为当时那个临阵脱逃的自己而感到可耻，然后将这份耻辱与羞愧完完全全转化为了针对希尔凡这个始作俑者的愤怒。

现在他在教室后方，对还和平常一样和女孩子们笑着聊天的希尔凡怒目而视。凭什么？菲力克斯心想，自己像个傻瓜一样注册色情网站、在深夜偷偷摸摸看你的表演，最后甚至没敢看完就匆匆退出，凭什么你还可以什么都不知道、自以为自己瞒得很好，还能对着别的女人笑？有那层秘密身份的人明明是他，为什么像做贼一样的人反而变成自己？

希尔凡当然也注意到了菲力克斯投来的火烧般的视线，他亦也回去好好反思了一下这段时间自己有没有做过会惹菲力克斯生气的不良行为，他还没想出来，菲利克斯却看上去更生气了。

“希尔凡？”眼前的某个女孩子将他回现实，她圆溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，“所以你的回答是？在我家里办的那个狂欢派对。就在这礼拜五，我们会一直跳舞到早上，你愿意来吗？”

“啊，嗯。我当然愿意去所有你需要我在的地方……”希尔凡在下意识地说出奉承话后，才对那个日期有所反应，他停顿了一下，“不过礼拜五，晚上是吗？呃……我有些事情，可能会忙到半夜。”

他专心于在女孩面前保持诚恳而真挚的歉意微笑，以至于他没能用余光瞥到身后的菲力克斯瞪大了眼睛。

“你每个礼拜五都会有事情。”女孩嘟起嘴来，“看来下次我得专门为了你调整派对的时间。”

“哇宝贝，你对我可真好。”希尔凡撩过女孩的头发，在上面落下一个浪漫的吻。

但同时，一声巨大的摔门声猛地在屋内响起，希尔凡抖了一下，他向后看去，发现菲力克斯已经出了门。

**他怎么敢？**

菲力克斯拿着训练用剑用力挥下一击，脸颊因为肾上腺素而通红。

_他怎么敢如此平常地对别人借口自己有事，实际上那所谓的“忙到半夜”就是甘愿做几千人的深夜性幻想？_

又挥下一击，他的剑风凶狠得让旁边的库罗德都不禁往后退了腿，悄悄问起旁边的帝弥托利是怎么回事。

_这太荒谬了，自己在这里为这份沉重的秘密而痛苦不已，那个罪魁祸首居然还敢大摇大摆就在自己面前说出那种拙劣的谎言。_

“你确定他真的没事吗？”

“我没法给你一个肯定的回答，但是菲力克斯一旦进入那个状态，其它人说什么他可能都听不进去。”

_不能再这样任那家伙摆弄下去了，我需要报复回去。对，就像他让我尝到的那些羞耻一样，我也必须让他尝尝那种滋味。_

菲力克斯想着想着，好像终于想通了，他的脸上浮出一丝轻微的笑，他向下砍下最后一击。

没错，希尔凡。你给我等着，**我要好好地报复你。**

他把剑收入鞘中，运动完后的汗水给了他一个通畅的深呼吸，菲力克斯又快步走出了训练场。

“哇，”库罗德感慨道，“他是不是从头到尾都没看到我们？”

“菲力克斯就是这样的。”帝弥托利点点头，“不过看他的表情他像是已经自己想通了的样子，那应该就不用担心了。”

“希望如此吧……算了，比起这个，晚上要一起吃饭吗，王子殿下？”

“我和你说过了，不要再那么叫我了，库罗德。”

菲力克斯的计划很简单，希尔凡乐于与聊天室里的人互动，尤其是那些砸了重金的大客户。那么通过这个途径，命令希尔凡做出一些只有他与菲力克斯才明白的难堪行为就可以了。作为主角的希尔凡可不能临阵逃跑，他必须要在镜头前好好地展示完那份耻辱菲力克斯才会为此满意。

所幸他有着足以支撑这个恶作剧般的报复行为的资金，来自于他私下存的储蓄卡，即便是他那烦人的老爹也不会查到来源的私房钱。讽刺的是，这个账户在一开始还是希尔凡陪他去办的，他鼓励着菲力克斯踏出这一步并一直赞赏着菲力克斯的勇气，好像这种隐瞒父母的大逆不道行为是无比正确的一样。

礼拜五晚，希尔凡准时开启了房间——事到如今，菲力克斯也已经掌握了他的频率，一周两到三次，其中周五晚是固定的服务时间。

这一次在画面里出现的希尔凡与前几次不同，他的头上夹着一对——让人恶心的、扎满人造绒毛的、和他的头发同一颜色的——狗耳朵装饰，脖颈上还戴着一顶黑皮革、金色搭扣的项圈，菲力克斯不得不努力克制住自己一拳砸碎电脑屏幕的冲动，还得平行静气地听希尔凡在画面那边做着愚蠢幼稚的表演。

“晚上好~今天我是你们听话的小狗哦，汪汪？”

操。

菲力克斯觉得自己的指尖都像是被电击了一样微微发麻，他不知道希尔凡还有这方面兴趣，如果他早就知道，小时候所有的过家家游戏里他绝对会把庄园看门狗这种角色慷慨地让给希尔凡。

但是他不能再退缩了，今晚他一定要达成他的目的（尽管已经和他一开始的目的相差甚远），为此他什么都需要忍受。即便是希尔凡还多添了拿着两颗粉红色跳蛋贴着自己的乳头震动的前戏步骤时。

谢天谢地，希尔凡没有让观众焦躁地等太久（也没让菲力克斯的痛苦持续太久），他很快用手上下握着那根假阳具（似乎比上次那根更粗了些），用带着笑意的眼神向房间里的人发起询问。

“告诉我，是谁要操我？”

竞标开始了，打赏的数字频繁跳过，但菲力克斯迅捷的剑绝不会留给这些混蛋一丝机会。他早在之前就充值好了足够的金额，在此时不过是按下一个按钮的事。

聊天室里有了暂时的停顿，菲力克斯也看到屏幕里的希尔凡睁大了双眼——你在吃惊什么？这只是个在你的生日派对上你收到的两件用于奉承的小礼物的总和金额——然后那双眼睛里闪烁起一丝自嘲的情绪，光芒一闪又黯淡，谁都不知道希尔凡在那时想到了什么，但菲力克斯的心确实为他观察到的这个变化而稍稍揪了一下。

“哇哇哇，”然后希尔凡感叹起来，他饶有兴趣地盯着那个菲力克斯随手填的用户名，“看来今晚我的主人就是这位先生了。您希望我怎么称呼您呢？我是您乖顺的狗，还是欠干的儿子？”

不，希尔凡。你休想再用这些没品的话动摇我了。

在内心默默地和一无所知的希尔凡吵起架来，菲力克斯打上了他早已预想好的某个名字。

道理很简单，他并不希望真的在其它人都看得到的聊天间里暴露出希尔凡的真实身份，也不希望希尔凡发现这个打赏重金的人是自己，但他确实想要希尔凡感到羞耻，想让他展现在观众面前的这个浪荡面具因为一点破绽出现裂痕。那么需要利用起来的名字就呼之欲出了，完美地完成以上所有条件的——

**「帝弥托利。叫帝弥托利就好。」**

聊天室里又有了瞬间的寂静，紧接着就沸腾起来。有人打出了一长串代表笑声的字符，有人对菲力克斯这个用户名破口大骂，声称他毁了所有气氛。菲力克斯对这些骂声不屑一顾，假如对方有勇气冲到他跟前来骂，他可能还会有心情回复一句问候他家。

希尔凡当然也僵住了，在半晌之后才反应过来，他缓缓地说：“……哇……您真是……兴趣奇特。这是想让我叫着当今王子的名字自慰吗……？”

当然，帝弥托利是名人，这个国家的人都或多或少听过他的名字。那些观众们大概只会斥责菲力克斯的刻意捣乱，认为他是个喜欢听色情主播叫着未来国家领导人的名字自慰的变态，但谁能想到希尔凡确实认识这位身份高贵的王子，还和他是幼年好友呢？

「废话少说，快给我做。」

不去置喙那些谩骂，菲力克斯在聊天框里又打了一句催促，并得意洋洋地观察着希尔凡的反应。好了，你该怎么应对呢？你得在几千人面前喊着自己尊敬的殿下的名字做淫荡的事情了，即便是你那仅有的羞耻心，也该有点反应了吧？

的确，希尔凡的反应比较往日表现得迟缓了一些。他多少有点犹豫，那个字节卷在他的舌头边上，他艰难地吐了出来。

“呃，好吧……这位，帝弥托利……先生……”

「殿下。」

“……你是真的想要皇室待遇是吗？”希尔凡叹了口气，“好的，帝弥托利、……殿下。”

他念着，然后没敢停下手上的动作，将假阳具缓缓摁进了自己的身体。进入的过程比往常慢，他一手抓捏着自己的乳头，好像想让快感来得更快一些，好让他尽快驱逐走自己的理智。

“帝弥托利……殿下……嗯……插进来了……”

很好。菲力克斯的脸上露出了一丝邪恶的笑。这下希尔凡肯定忘不了了，他愚蠢的行为导致他曾有那么一次不得不喊着王子的名字在他人面前自慰，如果这种荒唐的事可以给他一点教训，菲力克斯丢下的钱就花得值了。

“哈、啊…到最深处了……帝弥托利殿下、您看到了吗？您的东西插到我的里面了……！”

那个愚蠢的玩具没进了希尔凡的穴里，这是菲力克斯头一次有把注意力放在那里，而不是希尔凡其它的令他头大的表现上，他看到穴口边的褶皱被完全撑开，随着希尔凡打开假阳具的开关，他的臀部也随着嗡嗡响起的声音颤动了起来。

“啊啊…殿下、殿下的在我里面，动得好厉害、嗯啊啊……！”

希尔凡似乎渐渐动情了，他的身体泛上了和他的头发颜色一般的红，一只手握着假阳具的末端向里抽插着，另一只手则包住前端挺翘的阴茎，指尖都沾上了一些顶端渗出的前液。

但这反而让菲力克斯又生起气来。这不是他想看到的，他要看的是尴尬窘迫甚至可能落荒而逃的希尔凡，他不是真的要看到他的朋友念着他另一个朋友的名字自慰。但是希尔凡沉溺了进去，菲利克斯不知道他沉溺在哪个肮脏的性幻想里。

“嗯啊、…是的，帝弥托利殿下、我是您的看门犬……啊啊…您忠实的仆人……请尽情使用我……呜、呜汪……”

他的腰部颤动着，脊椎向后弯成一个性感的弧度，汗水从红发的末梢滴下，假阳具在被扯出时翻出一点肉穴的嫩肉，然后又被插了进去。每次在把阳具插到最深处时，他紧实的臀部都会一抖，好像真的在被一个真正的男人操干着，希尔凡的呻吟里带上了点哭音，他只能很勉强地睁开眼看着屏幕这边。

“殿……啊……殿下……”他的嗓音变细了，带着点些微的颤抖，仅是露出上半截的脸也在眼角染上了红晕，“您喜欢吗？您喜欢我的里面吗？您操得我好用力，哈啊……！！”

希尔凡的腰猛地一颤，他向后弹了一下，好像刚刚那下震动抵到了他什么要命的地方，乃至呻吟的尾音都抹上了几分过于色情的欢愉。

而菲力克斯再也忍不了了。

「停下。」

“什、么？不，不要停下，殿下，帝弥托利殿下、我快要去了、啊、啊……！要被殿下您操射了……！！”

「我说停下。」

“嗯、哈啊、不、快点，帝弥托、——”

**「我说了，给 我 停 下 。」**

即便是再兴头上的发情动物可能也会被蹦到屏幕上蕴含着怒气的大字体吓到，希尔凡更是有着这方面的直觉。他很听话地停下了动作，但却十分委屈，不明白这个今天给他投下重金，有着变态性癖的用户名又是因为什么不开心了。

“到底怎么了，先生？”他无奈地向对方发出询问，“我只是在完成你的要求，还是说你现在后悔了，想换个称呼？那么，你希望我怎么称呼你呢？”

菲力克斯久久没有回答，他正忙着处理他那快冲出喉口的不爽心情。在看着希尔凡满口喊着帝弥托利的名字的时候，这股莫名窜出的无名火几乎要从内脏一直烧到菲力克斯的指尖，迫使他基本是气急败坏地在键盘上敲出了厉声的命令。他完全没有预想到这个结果，该死，如果情绪可以和剑技一样清晰透明就好，菲力克斯一边企图用理智安抚自己的暴躁，一边感情上却止不住地逼得他更加地愤怒。只有一件事再清晰不过：他绝对不要再看着希尔凡在自慰时喊着帝弥托利的名字了，那会让他发疯。

见那个用户名迟迟不回应，希尔凡也没有多等他的意思，这毕竟不是为他一个人开的私人房间，更何况现在那个震动棒还在他体内疯狂地动着，他绝没有停下来细心安抚这位大客户的余韵，所以他干脆又开始动作，随口挑了屏幕上跟着起哄的一个名字，又呻吟了起来。

“是吗，现在是约翰你在操我吗？啊啊，对，就是那里……”

“放心，可爱的小特里，我当然也不会冷落你……嗯啊……对，你在抚摸我，就像以前一样，我总是你手心里的玩物……”

既然今晚最大的金主沉默了，剩下的人就不会放过这个机会，粗鲁的要求在聊天室里频繁地刷过，希尔凡的余光只够瞥到几条，但都会一一为之满足。他用力地用那根假阳具操弄着自己，一边口里不断地唤出那些在聊天室闪过去的名字，伴随着香艳的呻吟。

“啊、啊啊，是的，奥尔顿先生、您是我的主人，啊、唔，对不起，查理，我一直都想念你的大阴茎，呜唔……呜…够了……火焰鸟先生，你总是戏耍我……哈啊、还要……再加根手指吗？你希望我这么做吗……？亲爱的、凯文……？好的…啊……进去了……手指也进去了……啊嗯……你看到了吗？这位……菲……。…………………………………………菲……”

希尔凡的话哽住了，菲力克斯清晰地看到他在那一瞬间全身都变得通红，像是被丢进锅里煮熟了一样，但他的神态却像是被冰冻住，只是干干地僵硬在那里，口张到一半，什么字都说不出来——菲力克斯也没有好到哪里去。

他的指尖都在颤抖着，这绝不是一个剑客该出现的状态，然后屏幕里也同样映出了他通红的脸，他不知道自己刚刚做了什么，他没有在聊天框里颤着打下某个名字，也没有按下发送键，他没有因为那些蹦到希尔凡口里的陌生人的名字而愤怒，他没有……

希尔凡意识到了吗？他发现了吗？这个用户名在刚刚还在拿帝弥托利的名字戏耍他，现在却在对着他说，菲力克斯，他叫菲力克斯。

没有人知道希尔凡此刻在想什么，但菲力克斯看到他的动作停住了，眼角晕得通红，比起刚刚每一个放浪的大叫，他在这之后的回应音量几乎是细不可闻的。

“…………菲力、克斯。”

他低低地念了出来，以这种淫荡的姿态，在千百个陌生人面前。

然后希尔凡再也没有喊其它人的名字，他那些讨好人的话语被细碎的呻吟取代，事实上他也已经快要到达顶点了，阴茎在他手里不断渗出前液，阳具的震动在他体内被开到最大，希尔凡的声音都抖了起来，他闭上了眼睛，完全沉浸在了快感的浪潮里。

“啊、啊啊……！要、去了…！菲……菲力、……哈嗯……去……去了……！！……啊……哈啊……菲力……克斯……”

也许是因为他的腰仰得太后，也许是因为他的腿张得太开，在他的阴茎抖动着射出精液时，有几滴甚至溅到了他的胸膛上。激烈的高潮之后，他紊乱的呼吸喷在麦克风上，画面里他的双眼是迷离的，菲力克斯几乎找不到那对褐色的焦点在哪里。他的手指沾了一些粘在胸膛上的精液，伸进口罩里轻轻舔去，聊天室里又在叫嚷着要他脱下口罩，要看看他那色情的小嘴。希尔凡没有理会，菲力克斯也没有再去注意那些讯息，他只是紧紧盯着画面里希尔凡的那双眼睛，透过屏幕，他仿佛感觉希尔凡在看着自己。

他看着自己，叫着自己的名字——他喊着自己的名字射了。

现在，哪怕是菲力克斯也没法忽视自己身上产生的变化了。演出结束，观众一个个退去，而菲力克斯终于想起来低下头，就像是看着一个不属于自己身上的陌生器官，他几乎是涨红了脸看到自己的双腿间。

——他硬了。无可辩驳地。

他对从小一起长大的、身为男人的、竹马好友，产生生理的反应了。


End file.
